


Broken Mirror, or "Is it wrong to hook up with your own reflection?"

by Natron77



Series: Lewdnessday Tales [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magic Mirrors, Scissoring, Self-cest, Selfcest, Twincest, Urban Exploration, Yuri, urbex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natron77/pseuds/Natron77
Summary: Jennie needed a change of pace, so she quit her job and got a new hobby: urban exploration. While she was exploring an abandoned mansion, she discovered a very special mirror, then accidentally broke it. Sex and fun ensue!





	Broken Mirror, or "Is it wrong to hook up with your own reflection?"

Jennie needed a change of pace. From her miserable job, from her non-existent love life, from everything. She quit her waitressing job, sold most of her belongings and stuck the rest in storage, then set out on a journey to destinations unknown.

First, she spent a week hiking through the Appalachian Mountains. She really enjoyed the beautiful scenery, but the occasional ruined structures that she stumbled across were far more interesting. They were a wonderful blend of beauty, history, and tragedy. The slow progress of time and nature eventually erased almost all proof of humanity's efforts. Jennie thought it was kind of romantic, in a sad sort of way.

Once Jennie had decided that urban exploration was more her style, she did some online research and found a few abandoned resorts and mansions that could be reached on foot. The first one ended up being a total disappointment with graffiti, beer bottles, and condoms littering the crumbling ruins. Given her lesbian persuasion, the used condoms were extra unpleasant.

The next site she visited was much better. It was a former campground on the edge of a national park, and it had been abandoned for over 30 years. Most of the log-cabin-style buildings had collapsed, and moss and fern were growing on the wood. There were just a few small signs of recent visitors, like an initialed heart carved into a wall. It was dated two years ago.

Jennie liked the little campground so well, she stayed the night. She set out a tarp in a collapsed cabin, put a ground pad and sleeping bag on top of that, and slept under the stars. The view was gorgeous and the sound of the woods was relaxing, but she didn't fall asleep for some time. Her mind wouldn't quiet down.

_What am I even looking for out here? Am I just wasting time and money when I should be back in civilization, trying to rebuild my life?_

After pondering that for a while, she shook her head and smiled at the glistening stars above. _No. This is a journey, and I'll find something at the end. I can feel it._

Jennie fell asleep quickly after that. She didn't think she had gotten any closer to having a purpose in her life, but she felt better about being herself, and that seemed more important.

The next morning, the campground at sunrise was somehow even more beautiful than before. She slowly wandered the area, taking in every detail. She intentionally hadn't brought a camera on her trip, so she made sure to give her full attention to each little piece of lost history she found.

A faded calendar from 1985, a rusted out generator, and even a forgotten spare tire: they all had stories to tell, and Jennie wanted to listen. Of course, listening wasn't always easy, and the message wasn't always romantic; the generator was home to an angry family of opossums, and the calendar was full of nude pinups.

When Jennie left the quaint little campsite, she was torn on how to proceed. Should she recommend the site to other urban explorers online, or keep it quiet so that the explorers who did eventually visit could find it in the same untampered state she had? She settled on the second option, at least in part since it didn't require taking her phone out of airplane mode. She enjoyed being disconnected from the digital world, at least for a little while.

* * *

Jennie's next destination was a day's hike north, and it looked very promising. It was a Victorian-style mansion, built in the late 1800s and abandoned in the 1950s. From what she'd seen online, the mansion was too remote to be anything but a vacation home and the upkeep costs on such an old structure just hadn't been worth it.

Unlike the campground that had been on National Park land, this one was technically private properly. Jenni would be trespassing, but she wasn't worried. She would take nothing and leave nothing behind, and the current property owner was a non-profit land trust, rather than some shotgun-wielding old man.

When the weathered and paint-bare siding of the house first came into view in the midday sun, Jennie let out a small gasp. The mansion was beautiful, and in better shape than she'd expected. It was two stories tall, plus an attic under the peaked roof, and it had an adorable round tower jutting up above the south side of the building.

 _I believe they call that a 'turret', and they were practically a requirement for every Victorian home_ , Jennie thought.

Almost all of the original paint was long gone, but some of the most sheltered spots revealed the previous cheerful sunflower yellow and sky blue colors of the siding and trim.

Jennie started for the front door but it didn't take long for her to realize that the expansive wooden wrap-around porch had collapsed years ago. While she looked for a safer way in, she got a chance to look at the property's other structures. There was a large garage, clearly newer than the house, and a small garden shed. A nearby clearing held a greenhouse, but its glass panes were all shattered, likely by hail. Unlike the house, it hadn't been sheltered by majestic trees.

Her little tour eventually led her to the mansion's back door. Solid cobblestone steps led either a few feet up to the ground floor, or down to the cellar. Jennie wasn't interested in another close encounter with angry wildlife, so she planned to skip the cellar entirely.

She stepped up to the formerly white door and tried the handle. The lock was either rusted through or just unlocked, but the handle turned easily enough. Actually opening the door was another matter. The wooden frame had warped with time and it took most of Jennie's strength to pull the door open.

It opened to a sizable kitchen. The wooden floor felt stable underfoot, so Jennie entered. All around her was a scene frozen in time. 50's-era appliances stood out among sturdy cabinets and shelves that looked to be as old as the house. The shelves were all empty, suggesting that the previous occupants had moved out properly.

Jennie smiled at that. She found it a little depressing when buildings were still filled with belongings that had been left behind. That also tended to raise questions without apparent answers, like 'Why would someone leave so many treasured things behind?' and 'Did an emergency force them out suddenly?'

A layer of dust on every surface proved that the house hadn't been entered in some time, but it also meant that Jennie's hiking boots left clear tracks on the wooden floor. At least she could use that as an easy way to track which rooms she had visited in the large mansion.

Due to the way the residents had moved out, the ground floor wasn't very interesting. All but the largest furniture was gone, and what remained was in remarkably good shape for being abandoned for over 65 years. The biggest exception was a green velvet couch that had been shredded from within by mice.

The most significant damage on the main floor was in the southeast corner of the house, under the tower room. There must have been a major leak in the roof because the floor was warped and discolored by moisture, and the sagging ceiling above was even worse. Jennie made a mental note not to stray too far into the upstairs tower room, lest she risk the floor collapsing under her weight.

With her ground floor pass complete, Jennie went to inspect the grand staircase that loomed over the foyer. The old wood had cracked and warped in some places, but the sheer scale of the wide staircase ensured there was still a solid path all the way up. She stepped lightly and tried not to worry about the creaks that echoed through the lofty room as she climbed.

She reached the 2nd floor landing without incident. After briefly appreciating the sweeping stairs from her new vantage point, Jennie decided to start with the north end of the house. Her first stop was a small bedroom with teddy-bear-themed wallpaper. It had clearly been for a child, but with no furniture left inside, there wasn't much to see.

The contents of the next room surprised Jennie. While there was no longer a bed or dresser in the room, there was a large standing mirror and something else unusual for this house: decorations on the walls. Two wreaths of woven flowers, long since shriveled to twigs, were hung by the window, and faded magazine clippings and posters were pinned to the walls, all depicting women in 1950s fashion. In total, there must have been over a hundred images of women in cute dresses and formal gowns and even one-piece swimsuits.

Whoever had lived in this room had loved fashion, and for whatever reason they hadn't brought their pictures with them when they left.

Jennie stepped up to the big rectangular standing mirror and was surprised to find its surface free of dust. Her reflection looked back at her with the same surprised expression. Her eyes were a warm hazel and her long brunette hair was fine and straight, pulled back into a high ponytail to keep it out of her way while she hiked. Even without makeup, her lips had a warm pink hue, and her skin was even and tanned by the sun.

As her eyes drifted down to the reflection of her tight white t-shirt and black athletic shorts, Jennie thought, _I think I'm pretty hot, so why can't I find a girlfriend? Clubs were never my thing, so I guess I should finally try online dating. What was that app called? Bumble?_

Out of habit, Jennie reached for her phone in her right front pocket, but it wasn't there. She had put it in her backpack that morning, and it wasn't worth digging into it at the moment. The phone was in airplane mode anyway.

As she was making a mental note to check for that app later, she noticed something very strange: her reflection in the mirror wasn't mirrored. When she'd reached for her right pocket, the reflection had reached for its right pocket, on Jennie's _left._

"What a strange optical illusion," she remarked, waving her hands and legs around. No matter how she moved, the mirror version of her did it too, except inverted. Or not inverted? She wasn't sure what the correct terminology was for such an unusual phenomenon.

Jennie stepped closer to look at the sides and back of the mirror. She didn't know much about light refraction and reflection, but it seemed reasonable to think that the right combination of mirrors could produce the effect she was seeing. But there was nothing unusual there. Just a polished wood frame about an inch think with a flat surface on the back.

As she was returning to the front of the mirror, her bulky hiking boot caught on the mirror's foot. She tumbled backward and pulled the mirror's stand out from under it. The mirror tipped backwards and banged against the wall, then slid to the floor.

Its bottom edge landed flat and the mirror remained upright against the wall, but a large crack appeared running from the top left to bottom right.

"Damnit. Urban explorers aren't supposed to break things," Jennie muttered once she had stabilized herself. She walked forward to investigate the damage and put the mirror back upright, but she didn't even make it two steps before she froze.

With each step she had taken, her reflection had also taken a step, _right out of the mirror._ It went still at the same time she did, but now it was standing outside the mirror and appearing very physical.

Behind the reflection, the mirror's surface had gone flat and grey, as if covered by 65 years of dust.

Jennie was not a superstitious person. If she'd believed in ghosts, she never would have gone exploring an old abandoned mansion. But now she was faced with a very supernatural _something_. A woman that looked exactly like her in every way had just stepped out of a mirror and was standing there, still mimicking her.

She started to wonder if she was dreaming. She reached for her cheek to pinch it, and once again the reflection mirrored the movement. No, that wasn't correct. The motion wasn't mirrored, just copied.

After a light pinch on her cheek that produced a bit of very real pain, Jennie took a deep breath. _Whether this is a dream or not, I don't need to be afraid of the unknown._ With that thought, she put out her right hand and shook her reflection's hand. It was soft and strong, and the nails were short and unpainted, exactly like hers.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," said the reflection, in perfect sync.

Jennie blinked. It was weird hearing her own voice in stereo. Of course, the reflection blinked too.

"Who are you? What are you?" she asked, but she only got the same questions back.

"Oh, I guess you can't communicate. You can only mimic me. Well, at least I can answer those questions for you. I'm Jennie Stafford, and I was a waitress but I hated it so I quit. Now I'm just wandering, exploring abandoned buildings."

It felt strange talking to her reflection, and stranger still to hear its voice speaking back at her. But the strangest thing was an odd tugging tightness in her mouth, like it was trying to move on its own.

"Oh, are you trying to communicate?" she asked. "I've got an idea." Jennie sat down cross-legged on the floor, rested her arms on her knees, and relaxed all her muscles. Then she whispered, "Try to move on your own."

She watched as her left arm and the reflection's both lifted into the air. Or perhaps more accurately, the reflection's arm moved, and hers mimicked it. Then the tugging sensation in her mouth appeared again. She found her lips and tongue moving on their own.

"Th-thank you," she and the reflection whispered. "For freeing me."

"What _are_ you?" Jennie asked.

"I suppose I was a ghost, trapped in that mirror. I thought I was doomed to be a mere reflection forever, but when the mirror broke, I felt myself become… this." She moved her new arms, admiring their lean tone and tan skin.

Then the reflection suddenly became serious and leaned forward. "You have my heartfelt thanks. How can I ever repay you?" she asked.

Jennie took control again and said, "I guess you can repay me by answering some questions. Like, what's your name?"

"It's been so long, but I'm sure my name was Sophia." Her voice should have been the same as Jennie's, but it was somehow softer, more elegant.

"Sophia is a beautiful name. Is this your bedroom?"

Sophia looked around. Her gaze lingered on the shriveled flowers for a moment with a sorrowful expression, then moved to the wall of fashionable women. Judging by her awkward smile, she seemed slightly embarrassed by the photos. She said, "It was. And I suppose in death I can finally admit that I wasn't a normal woman. I claimed to be into fashion, but it was really just a way to look at beautiful women."

Jennie suddenly asked, "Am I beautiful?"

Sophia giggled. "I'm not the magic mirror from Snow White, you know."

"Please, just answer the question. I want your honest opinion."

Sophia's eyes passed over Jennie's short athletic shorts and her tight shirt, pulled tighter still by the straps of her backpack. She nodded and blushed. "Yes. I find you very attractive, though your clothes are very different than what I'm used to."

When Sophia moved her eyes, it made Jennie's do the same. Jennie intimately felt every subtle tell and lingering glance. She felt Sophia's attraction, and she felt it for Sophia too.

Jennie said, "Is it wrong that I find you attractive? I mean, you look just like me, but your personality is different."

Sophia her head. "I don't think that's wrong. I suppose I'm in the same boat too, now that I look like you…" As she said it, she blushed and tried to turn away.

Jennie leaned forward, forcing Sophia to do the same. She whispered, "Tell me to stop if this isn't what you want." Then she kissed her reflection.

Not only did Sophia not try to stop it, she took control. The desire she'd bottled up in her life finally had an outlet. A wonderful, surprisingly pleasurable outlet. She put her right hand on Jennie's neck and pulled her closer, then kissed her fiercely.

Jennie didn't want to be outdone by an inexperienced girl from the 50's, so she focused all her attention on her mouth. _Let's see if she's ever French kissed,_ she thought as she slipped her tongue into the other woman's mouth.

Sophia's tongue tried to mimic the movement, but it was pushed aside by Jennie's. She was so startled by the lewd intrusion that she became totally passive. She was soon pushed backward until her backpack was on the floor, unable to put up enough resistance to copy Jennie's actions.

Jennie kept up her assault, running her tongue along Sophia's teeth and lips. Sophia moaned at the overwhelming eroticness of the new experiences and Jennie moaned back.

The makeout session continued until Jennie put her hand on the floor for support and felt how dusty and gross it was. She sat back up and said, "Uh, the floor's really dirty, but I can cover it with a tarp and sleeping bag."

Blushing and panting, Sophia nodded. Then when Jennie took off her backpack and opened it to get the tarp, Sophia did the same.

"Huh, I guess we have two tarps and sleeping bags now," Jennie remarked.

With some difficulty, thanks to the irresistible urge to mirror each other, the two women got a tarp set out on the floor. They set two ground pads on it side by side then put two layers of unzipped sleeping bags on top of that.

While Sophia was admiring the seemingly impossible lightness of a modern sleeping bag, Jennie had to resist the urge to tackle and have her way with her. Jennie hadn't had a good lay in over a year, and the bizarre lewdness of making out with her own reflection had her in a very aroused mood.

Instead, Jennie stood in front of Sophia and started to strip. Sophia relaxed so that her body did the same. It was certainly better than trying to do it herself, since she had no idea how Jennie's clothes were fastened.

First, Jennie untied her sturdy hiking boots and stepped onto the sleeping bag with her socks still on. Then she peeled her tight tank-top over her head. A light blue sports bra was beneath, which was where both girls' eyes lingered as they untied the string on the front of their black athletic shorts.

The shorts fell to the ground and Sophia gasped aloud at the underwear beneath. They were plain white cotton, but the skimpy cut was scandalously revealing to a woman from the 1950's.

Jennie smiled. "Oh, you like these? Wait 'til you see the back…" She turned on the spot, then looked back over her shoulder at Sophia's butt.

Sophia's gaze was guided directly to amazing sight of a fit and perky booty clad only in a tiny thong. The thin bit of cloth beautifully arced with the curves of the top of Jennie's butt, and then it disappeared between her cheeks.

"Oh wow," Sophia muttered, not letting Jennie move their gaze away. "Is this some sort of wild new lingerie? Why are you wearing it today?"

Jennie giggled. "Oh, this is what I normally wear. They're comfortable and breathe well, though they can ride up a bit, so they aren't the best for hiking. My other underwear was all dirty, so I had to make due today."

Sophia tried to turn around to get a closer look, but it made Jennie do the same. Once again, they were standing face to face and the beautiful booties were out of sight.

"Don't worry, you'll see even better things in a moment," Jennie said as she slipped her thumbs under the bottom band of her sports bra. She pulled upward until her very respectable C-cup breasts bounced free. She teasingly placed her hands under them and jiggled her bust at Sophia for a moment, which made Sophia jiggle hers at Jennie.

Then Jennie directed their hands to the thin white cotton of their thong panties. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she inched them downward, wiggling her hips all the way. By the time she had the tiny panties off, Sophia's eyes were sparkling with desire. She'd never seen a woman be so sexual before, and she wanted Jennie terribly.

Sophia stepped forward and cupped Jennie's breasts in her hand. She gingerly maneuvered her thumbs to the rosy pink nipples there, then gasped as she felt Jennie's thumbs on her own. With the immediate feedback, she was able to experiment and find exactly how she liked to be touched.

Jennie let Sophia drive for a while, enjoying her innocent and eager reactions. But eventually, she was tired of standing up like that when there was a comfortable bed right at their feet.

Jennie said, "Let's kneel down. I can show you some good positions that I think will work even with our mirroring thing." She was very thankful that they were lesbians, if only for all the symmetrical sex positions.

First, they kneeled face to face and got closer together until they each had their left leg between the other girl's thighs. Their hands had easy access to chest or butt and by turning their heads just a bit to left, they could kiss. And importantly, they could each grind their pussy on the other's leg.

Secretly, this was the exact kind of position Sophia wanted. She could keep making out, which was a wondrous new thing in its own right, and add in a bit more intimate touching. She could work herself up to actual sex later.

After diving back into a deep kiss, Sophia's hands wandered down to the perky butt she had spied earlier. It was no longer clad in that alluringly tiny thong, but grabbing it with her hands was far better than looking. Jennie's hands copied the motion and Sophia found that it felt just as good to be on the receiving end.

Sophia focused on squeezing Jennie's firm ass while Jennie showed the less experienced girl just how passionate a kiss could get. When Jennie overpowered the mirroring effect and nibbled on Sophia's lip, she moaned. When Jennie bit and pulled lightly, Sophia squirmed. And when Jennie crashed back in, pressing Sophia's lips back against her teeth, Sophia instinctually thrust her hips forward.

Her very wet pussy slid along the top of Jennie's thigh and sent powerful sensations throughout her body. She'd touched herself before, but it had never felt so good. And then she realized that her bare breasts were pressed nipple to nipple with another woman's. It was all too much and she found herself going limp.

Jennie quickly realized she was the only one controlling their bodies. Still holding them together, breast to breast, she asked, "Are you alright, Sophia?"

Breathing a little heavy, she responded, "Just a bit overwhelmed at how erotic this all is. I never imagined anything like this in all my life."

"So do you want to stop?"

"Absolutely not," she answered with surprising force. Then in a calmer tone, "Just be patient with me, I suppose. This is all new to me."

"So 69 would be too much for you?" Jennie asked.

"Sixty-nine of what?"

"It's a name for a sex position where we each have our face between the other's legs, so we can lick the other's vagina."

Sophia's eyes went wide. "L-lick? Down there? Isn't it dirty?"

"I showered at a rest stop this morning, so it should be fine. It's not like we're going to be—" Jennie cut herself off. She was about to say 'eating ass', but she didn't think Sophia could handle _that_ concept. "Uh, in any case, it's definitely sanitary."

As Jennie was thinking of other positions they could try, Sophia seized control and said, "I want that. I want to do 69 with you."

Jennie found that she really enjoyed Sophia's cute and eager attitude. "You got it, babe."

Jennie had them lay down on their left sides, belly to belly, then scooted together until they were each resting their head on the other's inner thigh. Her efforts were not helped by the way Sophia insisted on closing their eyes for most of it, but Jennie managed.

"Whether you open your eyes or not, we're going in," Jennie announced, then she moved her face closer to Sophia's pussy.

Sophia finally opened her eyes to an up close view of a magnificent pussy. When Jennie had showered that morning, she'd also shaved her vulva and trimmed her bush. Sophia had never seen that area looking so neat, and she found it surprisingly beautiful.

That was good, because her face kept getting closer to it. She barely had time to process what was happening before her tongue came out of her mouth and touched smooth labia. Jennie was in control, so Sophia just focused on the sensations. At first, she was worried about what it might taste like, but that was quickly drowned out entirely by the pleasurable sensation of a wet and warm tongue on her own pussy.

Meanwhile, Jennie was in love with the way she could directly control the oral sex she received. She could give extra attention to her clit for a bit, then suck on her labia in the way she liked, then go in deep with her tongue. It all felt amazing and she hoped that Sophia was enjoying it too.

 _Why hope when I can know for sure?_ she thought. Then she pulled back for air and to say, "Sophia, take control for a bit. I want to see what you like."

"O-okay…" she responded meekly. Then she hesitantly started to lick, trying to repeat the parts that had felt the best. She quickly discovered that quick laps up and down her slit felt amazing and she stayed on that for as long as she could. She felt something building in the back of her mind and the base of her spine, and she tried to work towards it. But the rising sensation was too distracting and she lost her rhythm. The tantalizing pressure faded away and she pulled away in frustration.

"Damn it all," Sophia cursed.

"Don't worry. I got this," Jennie said before pushing her face back in. She had seen firsthand what Sophia wanted, and she could provide it. She got the impression that this would be Sophia's very first orgasm, and Jennie wanted to make it a good one. "Just focus on the pleasure."

Sophia did just that. She disconnected from what her body was doing to Jennie and she gave herself over to the pleasure that Jennie was lavishing on her. It felt good, then great, then _amazing._ The pleasure just kept building until Sophia didn't know if she could hold on anymore.

Then she realized that there was no reason to hold on. She could let go and allow herself to fall into the waiting rapids below. The rushing river of sensation was terrifying at first, but she learned to go with the flow of it. To just enjoy, without expectation of any kind.

Then it really began. A door opened in her mind and the full, unexpected power of a true orgasm poured out. Her mind went white like she was staring at the sun, then a single pulse of sensation rippled up her spine. Then pure pleasure stormed her senses. The physical pleasure of the ongoing attention her pussy was receiving, and the mental pleasure of doing something so wonderfully lewd, so forbidden, with another woman.

Sophia came, and she came _hard_. Her thighs tried to clamp down on Jennie's head, but Jennie kept full control over their bodies. It was the first orgasm of Sophia's entire life, and it was so much better than she had expected. Her body wanted to move, to flail and thrust and writhe, but it couldn't. She was at Jennie's mercy, and that made it all even more arousing.

She panted hard into Jennie's pussy, trying to get air. It seemed breathing and heart-rate were some of the only things that weren't mirrored onto the other girl.

Jennie stopped licking to let Sophia catch her breath and recover from the powerful orgasm. She'd had women come with her face between their legs before, but this time she had felt its effects far more directly.

Once Sophia floated back down to reality, she said, "I want to do that for you. What should I do?"

Jennie smiled, and although Sophia couldn't see it, she could feel her face do the same. "How about I drive until I can't focus, then you just keep doing the same thing I ended on? That'll get me there."

"I'll try," Sophia said, then her mouth was buried in Jennie's pussy again.

Her tongue licked hard and wide across Jennie's clit, then dipped between her folds and plunged deep, then it repeated the cycle. At first, the actions being mimicked on Sophia's already overstimulated pussy were overwhelming, but Sophia pushed past that. She had a job to do, and the attention soon started to feel wonderful again.

Jennie guided Sophia's tongue and lips masterfully, giving herself the exact pleasure she craved. It was so perfectly tailored for her that she arrived at the cusp of orgasm far sooner than expected. She gasped and her rhythm stumbled, then she latched hard over her clit and sucked while licking furiously.

Sophia got the message. She blocked out as much of the world as she could and focused on keeping that suction and licking going. Thankfully, it didn't take long to get Jennie there. Another pleasant surprise was that it got Sophia there too.

When Jennie bucked and quivered through the arriving orgasm, the combination of the erotic situation and the same intense sensation on her own clitoris kicked Sophia over the edge. They came together, their bodies both on autopilot, repeating that final move until they couldn't stand it a second more.

Jennie rolled onto her back and took a deep breath, then wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She glanced over at Sophia and grinned. "That was amazing. The best orgasm I've ever had. Thank you."

Sophia smiled back, and not just because of the mirroring effect. She felt absolutely wonderful, as if she'd died and gone to heaven. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she actually had ascended to heaven, but before she could think anything else, Jennie sat up abruptly, pulling Sophia along.

"I've got a great idea for what to do next."

"N-next? We're going to continue?" Sophia couldn't fathom the thought of even more sex. Sure, she wanted to feel those wonderful sensations again, but surely it had to stop somewhere.

Jennie nodded excitedly. "Oh, yes. My last girlfriend complained about my insatiable sex drive. She didn't have the stamina to keep up with me, but you…" She grinned wide. "You have the same body as me."

* * *

After that, Jennie lead Sophia through a few more positions, some more effective than others. They made out while fingering each other for a bit, then experimented with 69-style nipple sucking, then settled on good old fashioned scissoring.

Scissoring was the best yet. Jennie liked watching where their bodies connected at their most intimate spot, and Sophia loved being able to see Jennie's beautiful body on display before her. It took a bit of work to overpower the mirroring effect and let their eyes wander separately, but they were getting better at it.

They grinded their pussies together for minute after minute, ignoring the wet mess they were creating on Jennie's sleeping bag. Or perhaps it was Sophia's bag. In any case, they could each feel the other's twitches and spasms, and they were both getting good at seeing to the other's needs.

Using all the skills they'd learned over a long and lovely afternoon, they came to a simultaneous climax. It was Jennie's fourth and Sophia's fifth, and they were finally running out of energy.

They flopped back onto their makeshift bed and Jennie said, "That was awesome." Then she blinked a few times, wondering why her voice sounded different than she'd expected.

As Jennie was pondering the lack of stereo sound, Sophia sat upright and blurted, "When you said that, I didn't mirror it!"

Jennie sat up more slowly and said, "Holy crap, you're right! I don't feel forced to mimic you anymore. Did we break the effect?" Then she felt a twinge of sadness. The mirror link had been such an interesting and _useful_ thing.

Sophia said, "Relax and let me try something." Then she focused on her right hand and lifted it into the air. Jennie's hand followed suit, tugged by that familiar mirroring effect. Then Sophia relaxed and lowered her arm normally. Jennie's hand remained in the air.

They both realized that with a bit of intentional focus, they could bring the special ability back at will.

"Oooh," they said in unison, out of coincidence rather than forced mirroring. Then they burst into cheerful laughter, assisted by all the endorphins still running through their bodies.

The sun was starting to set and the room was getting chilly, so they decided to get dressed. Sophia blushed as she put on her tiny underwear, but she liked how sexy they felt. Jennie was much faster with her familiar clothes, and once she was dressed she went digging in her bag for a water bottle.

She took a gulp of water and was about to pass the bottle to Sophia when she realized that Sophia probably had her own bottle, since her backpack and its contents had been duplicated. Then Jennie realized what that _really_ meant. She dived into her bag and grabbed something that had been tucked in a secret pocket, then did the same in Sophia's bag.

She emerged with two wallets, both rather thick. She looked at Sophia, who had finally finished getting dressed, and said, "I sold my car before going on this trip, since I wasn't going to be back home for months and I hardly used it." She opened a wallet to reveal several thousand dollars worth of 100 dollar bills, and the other wallet had the same. "I've been meaning to deposit all this cash in the bank, but…"

Sophia's eyes went wide. The bills were recognizable despite their new style, but the quantity was unfathomable. The money in each wallet was more than enough for a brand new car in the 50s. "Was your car a Cadillac or something?"

Jennie shook her head. "No, just a little Toyota, but inflation has changed all the prices from what you're probably used to. A new low-end car costs about twenty thousand these days."

Jennie had also noticed that the duplicated wallet had a copy of her ID in it. She figured that having an exact copy of a government issued ID would cause more trouble than good. Sophia would need her own ID…

Jennie smiled and said, "With this kind of money, I think I can pull some strings and get you registered as my long-lost twin sister. A DNA test would prove it, after all."

"Dee-en-eh?" Sophia asked.

"Whoa, you must have been in that mirror a long time."

"I'm pretty sure the year I died was 1956."

Jennie nodded. She had figured it was around that time, based on the evidence in the house. "You'll have some catching up to do."

"I guess so." Sophia was looking a bit overwhelmed.

"Don't worry about it. You'll do fine. The DNA test I mentioned is just a way we could prove we're identical twins. You can be Sophia Stafford."

"But if we're registered as sisters, we won't be able to…" Sophia trailed off. Despite everything they'd just done together, she was still a bit shy when it came to sex.

"Sleep together?" Jennie finished. She kissed Sophia on the lips, then she whispered, "No one needs to know."


End file.
